It is often desirable to simultaneously monitor as many as 1,000 channels within a wideband phase modulated radio frequency environment. Sequential scanning to examine various channels one after the other results in arrays loss of time, which for example, in military environments can become a serious matter. Thus, the simultaneous demodulation of any or all phase modulated signals within 1,000 channels is highly desirable. It is also highly desirable to eliminate a large number of local I.F. oscillators associated with the channels, and additionally, to virtually eliminate interference between channels.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive demodulation system which immediately detects phase shifts in one or all of a large number of radio frequency channels in real time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a demodulation system wherein there is virtually no interference between channels and the need for a very large number of local oscillators is eliminated.